


a tiny issue

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's height had never bothered her, but Bobbi Morse was a whole new level of tall. And fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tiny issue

Jemma had never minded being a considerably short girl. And then Bobbi Morse happened.

The newest member of the team was 5'11'' tall and undeniably incredible. Jemma had been interested in people way out of her league before, of course, but this was a whole new level; it even felt more like a silly celebrity crush at first, she'd say. The woman was the perfect balance between sweet and lethal, and Jemma certainly didn’t do such a marvelous job at hiding how fond she was of her since they first met.

Okay, not really ever since they first met. On that specific occasion, Jemma hadn’t liked Bobbi at all; in fact, she’d been pretty frightened, and the other woman doing so much as breathe deeply had been scary as hell. (Her skills were truly impressive.) But still. Since she met the real Bobbi, not the terrifying, utterly intimidating Hydra Chief of Security.

(She still is a bit intimidating, but definitely no longer in a “I could set your body on fire with a look” kind of way.)

As stupid as this might sound, Bobbi’s height was one of the major aspects that made her seem intimidating in Jemma’s eyes. Or rather, the embarrassingly huge height difference between them; the nearly twenty centimeters that forced Jemma to look up at her whenever they were talking, making her feel like a child.

However, it didn’t take long for Jemma to start gradually feeling less and less like that. Maybe because Bobbi was pretty good at making Jemma feel as comfortable as possible around her. Maybe because Jemma’s interest on her didn’t appear to be as one-sided as she'd expected. Maybe because the fact that Bobbi was fascinating made her so busy overthinking her every movement around the other woman that she didn’t notice Bobbi found her pretty fascinating as well.

The first time Bobbi sneaked into the lab and just sat there, watching Jemma work, Jemma had no idea why. Out of all the multiple possibilities that went through Jemma’s head as she made an effort to keep focused on her work rather than the woman observing her, none of them were right. It turned out Bobbi simply enjoyed watching her in the lab… because she missed working in a lab as well.

Jemma now wishes she could’ve seen her own face when Bobbi told her she'd graduated with a PhD in biochemistry. Her eyes might as well have turned into literal red little hearts, totally ruining her attempt to hide her excitement. Bobbi had just gotten a little bit more awesome.

Bobbi's appearances in the lab became more frequent and she even started throwing in some ideas and theories based on her own knowledge here and there when Jemma was doing research or analysis. Jemma was just so glad they could work together in this since she can't really join in on the field where Bobbi actively works in nowadays. Jemma recently had to learn a thing or two about guns and self defense due to her undercover mission, but that is nothing compared to what Bobbi and the other field agents do. Though she could accurately say Bobbi is closer to the Melinda May level of ability than to the other agents around there, and seeing the two of them practice together had been one of the highlights of Jemma's time as a SHIELD agent.

As much as Bobbi liked keeping Jemma company in the lab, Jemma very much appreciated sneaking a glance at Bobbi's training sessions as well. Sometimes she'd have to go look for something in the old lab inside the Bus, and the way to get there involved crossing the cargo hold where Bobbi was training with her battle staves. She'd just stand and watch, mesmerized by how Bobbi's swift moves made the batons swing firmly so quickly that Jemma could only see its blurred figure.

It was truly breathtaking. (Not only her flawless fighting skills but also how attractive Bobbi looked in gym clothes, if Jemma's being honest.)

Until Bobbi caught her and told her she could stay if she wanted to. And Jemma sure did.

One day, much to Jemma's surprise, she was tending to one ugly bruise Bobbi had brought home from a field assignment when Bobbi suddenly raised a hand to brush Jemma's hair bebind her ear softly. Jemma is pretty sure that the way Bobbi looked down at her, still touching the side of Jemma's face, shouldn't have made her heart race the way it did. Jemma leaned slightly into her touch and caught the hint of a smile on her lips.

The height difference between them, however, only stopped being an issue when they started taking advantage of it.

Jemma being so much shorter meant she fit perfectly into Bobbi's arms when they hugged. Bobbi could even rest her chin lightly on top of Jemma's head, Jemma's ear pressed against her chest, feeling her warmth and the comforting safety that having Bobbi's arms wrapped around her brought.

It also meant that Jemma couldn't reach Bobbi's lips to save her life. In order for them to kiss she had to stand on her tiptoes and even then Bobbi had to lean down a bit, which was just hilarious. So Bobbi gripped Jemma's hips and helped pull her up a bit, making Jemma's task a lot easier. Jemma threw her arms around Bobbi's neck and deepened the kiss, seeming to melt in her hands.

(Also, Jemma found she quite enjoyed being the little spoon.)

 


End file.
